Magnus Kisses Jace
by iheartinuyasha
Summary: Magnus thinks of a clever way to get Alec's attention. This is an entry for Holly-Mae Clarissa's TMI contest.


This is an entry for Holly-Mae Clarissa's TMI contest.  
Author: iheartinuyasha  
Summary: Magnus thinks of a clever way to get Alec's attention.  
Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
Time Frame: Set between CoA and CoG

One evening, Magnus had been called to the Institute for one of the Shadow Hunters _many _gatherings. Hadn't any of them ever thought to just forward him an email instead of dragging him out of his apartment? He looked across the room at the Lightwood boy. Well, then again. Emails were so impersonal. He stared at Alec as he talked with Isabelle across the room.

Swirling his violet colored drink around the glass, he smiled as Clary walked by, her gaze flashing to his briefly before returning to Jace's face. Honestly, the two of them were sickening. _Just get on with it, _he thought. Fate. Love. _True_ love. Magnus had thought he knew what love was once, maybe twice, in the entire span of his life. He looked at Alec again. Yes. That heart-clenching, palm-sweating, pulse-racing feeling was there. Every time. He rubbed his cat-like eyes and set his glass down. Maybe he had just had too much too drink. It'd happened more times than he could count.

He was more than willing to try it out, though. Was he really in love with Alec Lightwood? Merely a boy who didn't even understand his own feelings; how could this be so? It wouldn't take more than a few kisses to know, right? Well, maybe a few more than a few. Magnus really did love those big blue eyes.

Formulating a plan, Magnus started toward Jace. Interrupting his conversation with Clary, he grabbed Jace by the arm and pulled him to the center of the room. He was well aware that every eye was on him. _Perfect._

Clary looked at him, confusion clear on her face. Jace was glaring from Magnus' hand on his arm to his face, a nasty comment on the edge of his lips. Magnus looked at his lips for a minute. Sparing a brief glance toward Alec to make sure he was watching, he put a hand on the back of Jace's neck and pulled him in to a searing kiss.

Gasps erupted throughout the room and Jace's arms flailed around him as he struggled to pull away. Magnus moved his lips, to kiss him one more time before releasing him. Jace stumbled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"What is wrong with you?" he shouted. He stomped from the room, Clary close at his heels.

Ignoring everyone else, Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec. The look he was giving him was a mix between anger and confusion. With a flourish, Magnus bowed and strode from the room, making his way toward the courtyard. As soon as he was outside, he took a deep breath and braced himself.

Alec slammed his way outside, his anger flaring as he marched toward Magnus. "What the hell was that?" he hollered at his back. Magnus laughed. It only angered Alec more. He clenched his fists at his side and snarled under his breath. "Were you trying to make me jealous?"

Magnus turned on him, his feline eyes furious. "Jealous? Why would you be jealous? That would have to mean that you have some feelings toward me." Alec's blue eyes widened, but Magnus kept going. "And you couldn't possibly. Shadow Hunters never break the rules. And you-"

Magnus was cut off as Alec pulled him tight against him and pressed his lips to his. His hands wound their way into Magnus' spiked hair and held him impossibly closer. "Don't you ever say I don't have feelings for you," he growled between kisses.

Magnus pulled back. "Do you?"

Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Please, I just-"

Magnus cut him off with another kiss and pressed his forehead to Alec's. "It's so hard to keep myself from touching you."

Goosebumps flared up on Alec's arms. "What?"

"Don't you see? I can't stop thinking about you," Magnus confessed. "I need to be near you. Why do you think I'm always helping you Shadow Hunters?"

"For me?"

"Of course it's for you. Stupid, blue-eyed boy." Magnus sighed. Pulling away, he grabbed Alec's hand started to drag him toward the Institute's gate.

"Alec?" Isabelle called from the door. "Mom and Dad are looking for you. Should I tell them I haven't seen you?" A knowing smiled graced her lips as she looked at their hands.

Alec looked from Magnus to Izzy and decided. "Tell them I had to go out."

Magnus couldn't believe his ears. Was this really happening? He pressed his free hand to his chest, above his heart. It was racing, forcing adrenaline through his veins.

"Where were we going?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled, his cat eyes seeming to glow in the dim light. "My place."


End file.
